


You look beautiful from afar

by MochiTalesm



Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, George is colorblind, George knows how to survive, Living Together, M/M, Minecraft, Monsters, Protective Dream, Roommates, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dream perspective, dream will do anything for George, minecraft is reality, roommates at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTalesm/pseuds/MochiTalesm
Summary: Dream didn't stop until he was out of the village. The villagers bid him farewell with prayers and wishes for his safety. But a little house, different from the villagers in the town, caught his attention. It was about a mile away from the edge of the village. Dream approached the side of the house. Out came a smaller male with an ax thrown over his shoulder. Light blue shirt, dark blue pants, dark brown hair ruffled around, and some type of shield over his eyes white with black in the middle. Said male walked into the woods, and Dream couldn't help but follow him.I do not ship them in real life but wanted to make a story based on their personas. If either want this taken down, I will. But also, please skip this if you're George or Dream... It's so-dumb.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. The first time Dream sees him

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen Mune: Guardian of the moon? If you haven't, look up the main character Mune. Dream's body type will be based on his but like six feet tall. Obviously, I'll explain more in the actual story.
> 
> This story will be based on how Minecraft looks. It's their reality but only Dream's kind can make portals to the other words, so his kind are kind of worship like gods. 
> 
> This is from Dream's perspective and, since he's not human, his name will stay Dream :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem pretty boring but I promise it will be worth it. If need be, skip around :)

The water was clear and calm; beautiful blue hue with the yellow sun reflecting on it. On the water surface, another reflection joined the sun. Long, skinny legs that seemed to stretch, but ending at around four feet with pitch-black pants. A torso that was shorter but only by two feet and five inches, covered with a green sweater and on top, sat a darker green cloak which was a little short for the tall thing. The hoodie ran down skinny arms stopping around the middle of the things thighs. Their face covered with a smiling mask, eyes hidden but mouth showing just where the porcelain ended. A fluff of blonde hair sat on top under the hood, messed, and curling in every other way. Ears like a deer stretched from the side of the things head, slightly hidden in its hair. The reflection smiled with sharp teeth but the same length as a human.

  
Dream stopped smiling, hiding those sharp teeth behind dry lips. He reached one arm to his side were a bag with a single strap hung. The thing could remember when he found it slung over a corpse of a villager who got lost in the woods. He didn't know why villagers would freely roam through woods without marking their areas to find a way back, or just sticking to the front of the woods. Dream shook his head slowly to remove the memory and reached into the bag. Out came a little jar of honey. He slid some over his lips before putting it back in the bag and closing it.  
Dream looked at his reflection one more time before turning around and walking closer to the random village. Villagers that were out front turned to him with wide eyes, running into town. This reaction was normal for him. He just kept moving forward. Once in the town, villagers lined the paths mumbling in their language. Dream understood what they were saying after years of traveling near them. Some asked him to trade while others asked him what he was doing there and if he was going to make a portal. Dream didn't say anything. He just kept moving.  
  
Dream was an explorer. He never stayed in one spot for more than a couple of nights. Same with today as he passed through the village. 

  
Dream wasn't human or one of the mobs that roamed freely through the night. He could think, talk when he wanted, and move according to his mind. But he also had powers. There were very few like him. His kind spread out in different areas. The only ones he ever met would be his family.   
Dream didn't stop until he was out of the village. The villagers bid him farewell with prayers and wishes for his safety. But a little house, different from the villagers in the town, caught his attention. It was about a mile away from the edge of the village. Dream approached the side of the house. Out came a smaller male with an ax thrown over his shoulder. Light blue shirt, dark blue pants, dark brown hair ruffled around, and some type of shield over his eyes white with black in the middle. Said male walked into the woods, and Dream couldn't help but follow him. 

  
Dream took to the trees. He climbed up one and hopped from branch to branch, following behind the male. The male stopped in front of a short tree. He looked up, scratched the side of his face, and then swung the ax. He continued until the tree fell. He cut up and carried as much as he could back to his home. Dream followed him the whole time, watching and remembering everything the male did. 

  
Eventually, the male was done and didn't come back out of his home again. Dream waited for the rest of the night. When it got too late, he went into the woods to find food. Berries, meats, honey, etc. 

  
Dream watched as the sunrose. It was beautiful, and it meant the day was starting anew. Maybe he could see the mysterious male again. He swung his legs from atop a branch and looked down at the house. It had a small garden in the back and flowers surrounding the front. It was homey and cute at the same time. Dream waited a few more hours before he saw movements in one of the six windows. Two in front, one on either side and two in the back. Dream leaned forward and turned his head to the side. He couldn't see more than gentle movements behind the curtains.

  
Dream debated on what to do. He didn't know if the male was friendly or if he would attack when first spotting the monster like a man. Would the male also treat him the same way as the villagers? He didn't want that. But how else would he be treated? Like any other human? A friend? A foe?  
Dream thought about it for a couple of minutes before he concluded that the male accidentally finding him would be for the best. He climbed down the tree and walked a little farther into the woods. He peaked out from behind a tree, waiting to see if the male would come out. 

  
A couple of minutes later, and he did. The smaller male held a bucket, though dragging it a little, heading a little to the left of where Dream stood. He walked into a large circular clearing. It was a middle-sized meadow, flowers blooming in random areas with soft moos and oinking of bigs drifted through. Sheep, chicken, pigs, and cows all had separate little areas in this meadow; each with enough room in the area for them to live happily. Dream watched as the male went around giving food to each of the animals. It was mostly just the pigs and chicken he fed. The others already had food in their pins; sheep with a block of salt and hay, cows with hay scattered around. 

  
Dream clung onto the tree stood behind. He listened to the male talk to the animals like they understood or even cared. But Dream would sometimes spot one or two of the animals watch the male like they were curious about what they have to say. Dream watched as the male picked up the eggs dropped from the chickens and turn to head back home. He slid his arm off the tree and pushed himself up against it as far as he could. If Dream wanted, he could hide better yet in the back of his mind was that one annoying voice telling him to let the male spot him.

  
The male walked by without noticing him. Dream followed far behind, keeping his distance but still watching him closely. A loud crack under his foot made the blonde freeze. The male in front of him also froze. Dream jumped up on to the closest branch. It wasn't sturdy enough to hold him, and he fell back, back first hitting the ground. He didn't dare move. He could feel pain just like anyone else, but he was too afraid of making any noise. Next thing he knew, a sword was pointed at his throat.   
"Who are you?" The male he was previously stalking said. Dream loved the sound of the male's voice. But he couldn't understand how he talked. The villagers in town had their language of hums and murmurs. Their talking deep and annoying. But this male seemed to hold some accent, talking clear and smooth. He wanted to hear it more. He couldn't remember what his voice sounded like or if the male in front of him would understand what he was saying if he tried to talk.

  
"Can you understand me?" The male asked. Dream nodded softly, his chin bumping against the blade. The male pulled it back far enough so it wasn't against his throat. 

  
"Can you talk?" Dream sort of shook his head but then nodded. The male bit his lip, an action Dream didn't miss, and removed his sword. "Okay. Come out into the light. Let me get a better look. But no funny business because I'm not afraid to cut a-" He noticed the boy seem to cut himself off before he finished. He didn't know why, but that wasn't going to be his first question when he learned how to talk again. Maybe his sixth, but not his first. Dream stood up and brushed his cloak off, walking where the male stood in the circular meadow. He slowly walked out, dropping his hood along the way. The male seemed to drop his sword with a nervous laugh. "Holy f-, you're... You're one of those portal making things. I've only ever seen paintings. Oh god, I'm sorry for spooking you. I'll let you be on your way then."

Dream watched as the male picked up his sword and put it in the sheath next to the bucket on his buckle. He looked down at the male who just stood there awkwardly. "You can leave... I won't attack you." Dream opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He copied the movement the male did before. Biting his lip with his sharp teeth, he kicked at the ground as the male did. The male froze, watching him. "Are you planning on sticking around?"

Dream nodded and let go of his lip. "Okay... Would you like some tea? Oh, I don't have any honey." Dream reached into his bag quickly and pulled out two small jars. The male nervously looked from the items back to the blonde, taking a step forward and only taking one. "This should do. Follow me."

  
The male walked back through the woods and stopped in front of his home. "This is my place. It has pretty high ceilings. You should only need to duck at the door. Even I'm close to touching it with my 5'9 height." The male chuckled to himself; Dream only cocked his head to the side. He loved the way the male would close his eyes for a second when he laughed, but he didn't understand what was so funny.

  
The male stopped and opened the door, leaving it open for Dream to follow. Dream closed the door behind him. The male was right. He did have to duck to get in. The inside was much larger than he previously thought. Once you walk in, the kitchen area is on the right, and the living room was on the left. In front of the kitchen was a small dining table with only two chairs. The living room had one long couch that sat against the front window, one shorter one that sat against the wall, and a chair closest to the kitchen. A short-long, wood table lived in the middle. Between the kitchen and living room was a hallway. He could see four doors and one more at the end of the hallway. All the doors were closed. Dream stood at the door until the male called him over to sit at the table. The male was making the tea, pouring into slightly misshaped white cups. They were pretty, covered in a blue and green flower pattern. The pattern circled the teacup. Overall, the cups were shiny and cute. Something new Dream would think about while picturing the male. 

  
The male sat down across from Dream, placing the cup in front of him. He took it in his gloved hands. He could only barely feel the cup through his gloves. He wanted to take them off, but they were a sort of protection for him. Too many what-ifs popped in his mind. He took a small sip and enjoyed the feeling against his throat. With that sip, his mind mellowed out.

  
"My name is George. Is there any way for you to tell me yours?" Dream repeated the name in his mind. He spelled each letter out, letting it flow around his mind before he returned to reality. He thought about it for a moment before nodding. They were about to play a weird game of charades.   
Dream lifted one finger. "One?" Dream nodded and then clapped his hands together and put his noggin on top of them. He was trying to mimic the motion of sleep. "Is that meant to be sleeping? Is your name related to the word sleeping?" Dream nodded, happy the ma- George was getting it. He then pointed to his mind. "Head? Mind? Brain? Thinking?" Dream kept shaking before he heard the word thinking and nodded quickly, feeling light by the quick motion. He then put the two together. He pretended to sleep before pointing at his head. "Ah, sleep thinking? Like... Dreaming?" Dream nodded and made George repeat it once more but holding up his hand when he rolled over the word dream. "Okay, so your name is Dream. That's a nice name. It reminds me of the night sky out here in the woods. I'm not sure why. Maybe that's just what the word means to me."

Dream could feel his mouth pull up a smile. One he could not control. George just gave him a gentle smile back. He didn't comment on how unnatural it looked on him or grimace when he saw it. Dream felt warm and fuzzy. He drank the tea to try and help the flutters that flew through him go away, but nothing changed.  



	2. Learning more about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED!!! I can do so many stories now... Geez, that took months to do. Only for it to be fixed in a couple of hours.

Dream listened to George talk for hours. The sun moved over the house and through the window over the kitchen sink. He liked to watch George talk. His facial expressions were Dreams favorite to watch. 

  
While George was talking, his eyes would stay on Dream. Dream loved the attention, soft noises coming back from his throat. But only he could hear them; he knew how to hide those noises.   
George looked out the window and then shifted his gaze to the clock above the table. "It's getting late. Maybe you could spend the night? I've never heard of your kind staying indoors or building homes, but I don't want to let you out so late." Dream gave a gentle smile, his teeth barely showing behind his lips, a soft nod accompanying it. 

George stood up from the table, arms outstretched above his head. Dream followed suit, his whole body-popping when he stretched. When he finished, he turned to look at Geroge. George was already staring at him, his eyes scanning over the little body parts showing behind the cloak. 

"Our bodies are very different. I can tell by just the way you move. You seem to be a lot more flexible than I am. Your body moves a lot more smoothly than mine. Maybe we could explore more on that later, but for now, let's sleep." Dream nodded and watched as George walked down the hallway to the door at the end. He slid off his cloak and folded it, laying it on the coffee table in the living room. 

George came back minutes later. A fluffy blanket and a white-clothed pillow stacked in his arms. He placed them on the couch and huffed a soft sigh. "It gets rather cold in my home during the nights. If it gets too cold, go to the last door at the end of the hallway and grab another blanket."   
Dream ran his gloved hand over the blanket. A momentary coldness crept over his fingers; a shiver ran through his arm and down his spine. "Are you going to take off your gloves before you sleep?" George asked, his eyes trained on the hand that was moving over the blanket. Dream shook his head, turning to George. He knew George couldn't tell where his eyes were looking and just had to guess. Dream would have to find a way to fix that. His top priority, at the moment, was learning how to communicate.   
"Okay. Well, I'm going to bed now. If you need anything, knock on my door. My room is the last on the left. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Dream waved goodbye, watching as George entered his room. 

What George didn't know was Dream didn't need sleep. His kind just used sleeping to make time go by faster. They didn't dream when they slept. Dream's kind brain was like a timer. They could set it to wake them back up after a certain amount of time passed. He set up his bed for the night and slid under the covers. 

Dreams mind wondered for a moment to George. He wasn't like anyone he's ever met before. George said he wasn't from around here. If that was true, were there more people like him out there? George was like a villager, but he could talk properly and didn't bother him about trading. He seemed to have his own life out here with an animal farm, a garden, a large home, and a beautiful meadow. 

Dream closed his eyes, the timer set. For the rest of the night, it was silent. 

* * *

Dreams eyes snapped open and moved to the clock above the table; 6:30 am. Dream stood up, bringing the blanket along with him. He folded the blanket, gingerly setting it on the table before grabbing his cloak and bag. 

He opened the door quickly and left. 

* * *

  
Thirty minutes later, Dream walked back into the home with a full bag. He moved to the kitchen and took out jars filled with items; honey, sugar cane, berries, apples, carrots, and watermelon. Dream knew where to find them in the forest. It was like he could sense them. Or at least the animals that are attracted to the delicious foods. 

He looked at the clock once more. He had just about twenty-eight minutes to practice. Dreams kind could self-heal if the broken body part moves enough. That's what he was hoping to do as he repeated George's name over and over. His voice came out as a whisper, cracks and all. When he felt George's name sounded normal, he moved on to naming the products. 

* * *

  
He looked up at the clock; ten minutes remained. He arranged and rearranged the items until he was satisfied with how they looked. 

"Dream? Is that you?" Came a voice from in the hallway. "I can hear something moving around out there." George walked into the room with soft blue pajamas on, his hair in a fuzzier mess than yesterday. 

George looked down at the jars and back to Dream's mask. "Are these for me?"

Dream nodded and softly pushed the jars a little closer to George. He would need the jars back eventually, but this was now another reason he would need to stay longer. 

George stepped closer and inspected each jar. His hand ghosting over Dreams that still sat on top of one. Dream chirped in surprise, withdrawing his hand and turning it to see where George touched it. 

"Did you chirp at me? Like a fox? It sounded like those red foxes that run around here," George spat out, his laugh echoing in the quiet room. Once he calmed down, he spoke again, "Is that how you talk?"

Dream shrugged his shoulders and made another noise. It sounded like a cat purring from the back of his throat. 

"Can you make different noises and sounds?" Dream nodded and chirped once more. He knew all kinds of sounds; cats, foxes, birds, and more. There are even sounds from his own species he makes. He doesn't enjoy using them because those noises were higher than his actual voice. 

"Well, that's nice to know. At least we have some way of communicating. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change." George turned swiftly out of the room and walked back down the hallway. Dream watched him leave before moving to settle in the same chair he sat in yesterday. 

Dream stared out the window. Birds fluttered by, wings beating like a drum in Dream's ears. If he focused on any sound, they would be three times louder in his mind. He could shift through sounds, but sometimes they were too loud. He would have to unfocus before they hurt him. 

That's what he was doing now as he listened to George's feet hitting the wood floor with each step down the hall. He unfocused and turned to look at the male who moved to the kitchen. 

"I'm going to make breakfast. Would you like me to make you some too?" Dream chirped before George started to move around his kitchen. He picked up jars and took any ingredient he needs. He watched the smaller male place the meal on two separate plates. "A simple meal. Eggs on toast with a small bowl of fruit as the side. I figured I would be healthy today because you're here and all that."

* * *

  
Once they were both finished and George cleaned up the mess, they moved outside. Dream watch George stretch and exhale. He followed suit before marching alongside him into the woods. He wasn't sure what they were going to do and didn't care what it was. He just wanted to watch the male do his daily task and help if needed.

* * *

  
Dream and George stood in front of a large cave entrance. From inside, Dream could hear the sounds of bones, hissing, and groaning. 

"Here we go. I need to mine some more iron. I've used all I have from my last trip," George said, stretching his arms and twisting his body. "I stretch before going in just in case I end up getting chased by a mob. I recommend you do it too if you plan to follow me."

Dream nodded and followed his movements, body stretching farther than Georges. George watched, eyes scanning the long limbs that moved so delicately. He could feel him watching but knew George couldn't "feel" him watching back. 

Dream followed close to George. He would protect him if he needed it. Only intervene if he had to. 

They went deep into the cave, George lighting up a torch when it grew darker. Dream took the torch from his hands, being taller with longer arms made it more manageable to move around. 

George found a spot he seemed to approve of and began mining. Dream kept behind; arm stretched just enough for George to see but not enough for the ash to fall on him. 

* * *

  
An hour or two in, George stopped mining with a massive sigh. "I'm hungry. Maybe we should head back. I forgot to bring food."

Dream chirped and dug his free hand into his bag. He offered George a tied handkerchief. George opened it and plopped down on the floor he was previously mining. 

"Berries and bread? Thank you." George began eating; Dream just watched him. George looked up and then back at his food. "Are you also hungry?" Dream shook his head and continued watching. George shifted under his gaze, eating what he had left and standing back up. "Okay. Le'ts keep mining."

* * *

  
Another hour and George had almost fallen into the lava twice. Dream would have to pull him back as the smaller male screamed and tried to cover it up. 

Soon after the second scare, they stumbled into a large opening. Water and bats moved in front of them. George moved forward; Dream followed closely behind. He had a bad feeling that sparked through his bones. He growled, and George turned around to look at him. 

"What is it?"

He growled again while pulling on George's arm. He was pulling to the way they came through. George just rolled his eyes. 

"Come on. I promise we'll be quick. Let's look around for other materials." George moved his arm away from Dream and continued to hop around in the dark. Dream huffed and followed behind him, legs longer; he had less of a struggle. 

George kept searching around. Dream could hear mobsters getting closer, maybe three zombies and one creeper. George kept moving forward. 

"See? I told you I would be quick. Let's head back," George said, a big smile on his face. Dream sighed and turned around. Right there stood two zombies, both marching directly towards them. 

Dream knew he would be fine even if the zombies bit him. But George wasn't invincible like he practically was. 

"Fuck." He heard George mumble; he chirped back in response. He pushed George behind him and took a step towards the mobsters. They were still moving closer, arms extended. Dream wasn't sure what to do. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha! It's shit but hey! I wrote this an hour after my couple was fixed while doing other work :) I am so glad I got my computer back... This feels so much better than those smaller computers.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Leave comments on what to improve or if you like it so far.


End file.
